El cielo en su mirada
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Levi resulta gravemente herido en una expedición a la que Erwin no pudo asistir, por lo que hará hasta lo imposible por volver a su lado para al menos cumplir la promesa que le hizo mientras Erwin se desespera al no tener noticias suyas. ¿Será capaz de verlo de nuevo antes de su último aliento? ERURI Advertencias: Angs, Drama, NO tragedia. ONESHOT


Para todos los amantes del Eruri, ésta historia es puro angst aunque creo que el final lo compensa. Espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencias: Angst, Drama. NO tragedia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **EL CIELO EN SU MIRADA**

Cabalgaba apresuradamente, tan rápido como las ágiles patas del caballo se lo permitían, pero aún sentía su destino demasiado lejos.

No sabía tampoco cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado o cuánto más tendría que recorrer para llegar, pero podía sentir como la herida en su pecho dejaba de sangrar, quizás porque no era tan grave o quizás porque ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Necesitaba ir más rápido.

* * *

—¿Erwin? —le llamó Hanji sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El rubio llevaba ya bastante tiempo viendo por la ventana e incluso había abandonado la conversación por completo, lo cual resultó bastante extraño para la castaña, quien estaba acostumbrada a verlo siempre prestar atención a los reportes, sobre todo cuando no tomaba parte en las expediciones.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído. —Admitió volviendo a sentarse a la mesa para tratar de escuchar su reporte, sin mucho éxito pues su mente de inmediato divagó de nuevo.

Hacía un par de meses había conseguido la autorización para realizar una expedición más larga que las anteriores, con la única condición de que el número de soldados fuera mucho más reducido para evitar grandes pérdidas.

En su momento aquello le pareció una decisión razonable, claro que no esperaba que le hicieran quedarse en el cuartel. Pero las órdenes habían sido claras y había sólo unos pocos autorizados a partir ese día. Su nombre no estaba incluido.

—Él va a estar bien. —Susurró Hanji notando su preocupación, tratando de confortarle a pesar de que ella misma se encontraba nerviosa.

Ambos retomaron el trabajo en medio de una incómoda sensación de malestar, esperando que nada malo pasara ese día.

* * *

El dolor iba disminuyendo lentamente, al igual que sus fuerzas y sus otros sentidos. En ese preciso momento, lo único que Levi quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir tanto como le fuera posible hasta que todo aquello terminara y estuviera de vuelta dentro de los muros, pero aquello era imposible y más en su condición. Si cerraba los ojos, sería su fin.

Aunque tal vez no sería tan malo, ya estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse consciente y ni siquiera podía ya sostener las riendas del animal, no era más que un peso muerto sobre su lomo que le retrasaba en su huída.

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, volvió a tomar las riendas, recorriendo su crin con los dedos de una mano en un gesto tranquilizador para ambos.

Morir en ese lugar, sólo, en medio de la nada, donde su cuerpo seguramente sería devorado, no le resultaba una idea tan atractiva. Aunque esa no era ni de cerca su motivación para continuar su camino de regreso.

Más allá de esos pensamientos, muy por encima de ese cruel destino, su mente se empeñaba en recordarle aquella promesa con su amante, de alguna de esas noches en que se permitía dormir entre sus brazos y compartir besos cargados de emociones, sin carácter sexual. Esa promesa que hicieron en un ataque de sentimentalismo y le obligaba a regresar para morir a su lado. Apretó el paso, no iba a morir ahí.

* * *

La puerta del salón fue golpeada con desesperación haciendo que la poca concentración de ambos desapareciera por completo.

Hanji se levantó de su lugar para abrirla, dejando pasar a un muy asustado soldado cuya expresión le hizo pensar que estaban siendo atacados por titanes en ese preciso instante sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se aventuró a preguntar Erwin mirándole imperturbable aún cuando temía recibir malas noticias.

La castaña le hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándose de que no estaban siendo atacados antes de llevarle hasta la mesa, ayudando a que se sentara y ofreciéndole un poco de agua para calmar sus nervios, deseando internamente sacudirlo para sacarle las palabras y acabar con la incertidumbre.

—Ellos... —bajó la mirada al igual que el volumen de su voz, como un preludio antes de las malas noticias —están de vuelta.

Hacerle hablar fue más fácil de lo que esperaban, luego de un profundo respiro al fin se animó a relatar toda la situación.

El grupo que había salido por la mañana estaba de regreso antes de lo previsto, al parecer debido a que habían sido atacados en medio de la llanura por lo que fue un enfrentamiento difícil. Según el joven, poco menos de la mitad habían vuelto con algunos golpes y heridas menores, el resto se encontraban siendo tratados por heridas de gravedad y varios de ellos se encontraban al borde de la muerte.

Pero aquello no fue exactamente lo que le puso en ese estado, y pronto supieron con horror el verdadero motivo. Había un pequeño grupo que aún estaba desaparecido, entre ellos el capitán Levi.

* * *

Sus ojos se sentían pesados y rogaban cerrarse. Su cuerpo entero se había vuelto imposible de controlar y no tenía la fuerza para mover un sólo dedo. Sólo por un momento, se permitió recordar el momento en que había decidido quedarse atrás, dando oportunidad al resto para que se adelantaran mientras él se encargaba de distraer al enemigo.

Su plan era quedarse sólo y ganar tiempo para ellos antes de seguirlos, aunque un reducido grupo de cinco jóvenes había decidido quedarse con él para luchar hasta el final.

La lucha había sido bastante desequilibrada y la falta de árboles hacia muy difícil el maniobrar para lograr golpes certeros, por lo que todos acabaron atacando sin control. Habían sido apenas unos minutos cuando dos de los jóvenes ya habían sido devorados y los otros tres se encontraban en muy mal estado, él mismo había recibido golpes severos que le provocaban molestias apenas trataba de moverse, probablemente a causa de varios huesos rotos.

Pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante, luchando hasta que le pareció que era tiempo suficiente y ordenó la retirada. Claro que aquello no sería tan fácil, justo cuando se retiraban fueron atacados por un titán de clase anormal que por suerte decidió que prefería perseguir su caballo negro y no los de los demás. Ordenándoles seguir adelante, se quedó atrás para enfrentarlo al verse incapaz de encontrar otra salida.

No se arrepentía de nada, ni el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo ni la pérdida de sangre ni el sentimiento de estar aún demasiado lejos de llegar a las murallas le hacían arrepentirse de su decisión, después de todo había logrado salvar a la mayoría de sus compañeros y eso era suficiente para él, incluso si había sido a costa de su propia vida. Erwin lo entendería.

* * *

—¿¡Cómo que no saben qué pasó!? —preguntó notablemente molesto, asustando a los pobres cadetes que le miraban desde sus camas en la improvisada sala de hospital.

Los jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole con temor mientras trataban de formar alguna frase coherente que alejara él mal humor de su comandante.

—Están heridos, no lograrás que digan nada. —Hanji le tomó del brazo tratando de alejarlo sin éxito, sabía que su fuerza nunca podría compararse a la del rubio, al igual que su obstinación.

Por suerte para ellos, logró hacerle ceder, y suspiró aliviada viéndole dar la vuelta derrotado y abandonar el lugar ante la mirada llena de terror de los jóvenes.

Claro que no le culpaba, podía comprender su dolor pues, aunque nunca se lo hubieran dicho, hacia mucho que estaba enterada de su relación con Levi casi desde el comienzo. Y cómo no iba a darse cuenta si esos dos eran terribles ocultando las cosas.

Cuando estaban separados, el mal humor de Levi alejaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarle siquiera, mientras que Erwin parecía que fuera a salir corriendo de cualquier lugar donde se encontrara, pero en cuanto se reunían, todo parecía mejorar a sus alrededor, el ambiente se volvía más relajado para todos y ambos se mostraban más alegres de lo que querían demostrar.

En una ocasión incluso los descubrió en la oficina mientras Levi se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Erwin y ambos compartían una serie de besos que, más que apasionados, le parecieron realmente cariñosos, hasta podría jurar que les había visto sonreírse mutuamente mientras lo hacían. Y ella por supuesto se alegraba de verlos juntos a pesar de la cruel vida que llevaban.

Salió de la enfermería buscando al rubio hasta alcanzarle, mirando perdidamente hacia el horizonte por una de las ventanas de la torre. Su corazón se estrujó ante el deprimente estado de su amigo, por lo que su preocupación creció y sólo pudo acercarse a él esperando al menos darle un poco de apoyo.

—Él va a estar bien. —Susurró apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del otro, a lo que sólo recibió un suspiro como respuesta.

Viendo el rostro lleno de pesar del hombre más imperturbable que jamás hubiera conocido, Hanji por primera vez tuvo miedo de que algo malo pudiera realmente pasarle al pelinegro, que a pesar de ser el más fuerte, aún seguía siendo humano. Aún seguía siendo su amigo.

* * *

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, finalmente podía ver las murallas frente a él. Claro que aún se encontraban demasiado lejos pero al menos le devolvían la esperanza de llegar. Sus ojos le rogaban descanso, sólo quería dormir, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

No podía recordar con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su relación con Erwin pasara de ser una de compañerismo a algo más profundo y fuerte que incluso se había convertido en su razón para vivir. Tampoco recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que hicieran aquella promesa, pero estaba seguro de que ya era demasiado tiempo. El suficiente para saber que no había ningún otro lugar en el que pudiera permitirse morir que no fuera al lado del hombre que amaba.

En medio de su semi inconsistencia, Levi se sorprendió pensando justamente eso, aún cuando era consciente de que amaba al rubio con todo su ser, eran contadas las veces que había sido capaz de decírselo, todas ellas en la intimidad o cuando él estaba dormido, por lo que estaba seguro de que casi nunca había escuchado un te amo salir de sus labios.

Y ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho más, de no habérselo demostrado cada día cuando despertaba entre sus brazos y recibía un beso de buenos días de su parte, o cuando estaba a su lado apoyándole en los momentos difíciles. Tantas oportunidades que había desaprovechado y ahora le pesaban más que nunca.

Si lograba llegar a su lado, se aseguraría de repetírselo hasta su último aliento. Incluso si estaba ya muy próximo.

* * *

Su mirada continuaba perdida en el horizonte. Habían pasado apenas un par de horas pero para él se sentía como una eternidad sin saber nada de su amado capitán.

A su mente llegaban hordas de imágenes dolorosas, cada una más cruel que la anterior, que le impedían mantenerse tranquilo pues en ellas sólo veía a su Levi morir de las formas más horribles y dolorosas que su traicionera mente podía imaginar.

Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar así, después de todo era consciente de que él no era débil, aunque eso no le impedía preocuparse y desear protegerlo de cualquier daño, después de todo él era lo único que tenía.

Estaba a punto de alejarse para volver a la enfermería y tratar de averiguar algo cuando del otro lado del pasillo alcanzó a escuchar algunos murmullos por parte de un grupo de reclutas.

No era su costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero le fue imposible alejarse luego de que el nombre de su amado llegó a sus oídos.

—No puedo creer que sea verdad, es imposible que el capitán Levi haya muerto tan fácilmente. —El comentario de uno de los jóvenes logró alterarle un poco, ¿cómo sabían ellos que Levi había muerto? ¿Habrían hablado ya los soldados de la enfermería? Quiso salir de su escondite para hacerles hablar cuando el resto de la conversación le dejó helado.

—No lo sé, estoy seguro que ni siquiera él podría hacer algo en esas circunstancias. Lo que me sorprende es la reacción del comandante, jamás pensé que el reaccionaria de ese modo por la muerte de un simple subordinado.

—Bueno, ya sabes, el capitán no era sólo un subordinado más, estoy seguro que el comandante lamenta su pérdida porque se ha quedado sin su mejor hombre.

A esa respuesta siguió un incómodo silencio que luego fue reemplazado por sus voces ahora más cercanas.

—Tienes razón, ese hombre no podría estar realmente apenado por su muerte, lo único que lamenta es haber perdido a su arma secreta.

—De cualquier forma es mejor así, el podría ser excelente en el campo de batalla pero era el peor ser humano que conozco, no puedo imaginar a nadie lamentando la muerte de alguien como él.

—Es verdad, no tiene caso sufrir por alguien así.

Un coro de risas siguió a aquella respuesta, haciéndole sentir unas ganas incontenibles de salir y cortar la lengua de esos idiotas que se atrevían a hablar así de su amante.

En vez de eso, espero a que pasaran frente a él para dedicarles su mejor mirada asesina, disfrutando el verles temblar de pies a cabeza mientras salían de allí tan rápido como sus torpes movimientos se los permitían.

Claro que aquello no le hizo sentir mejor, luego de perderlos de vista salió de allí para volver a la enfermería. No estaría satisfecho hasta tener noticias de su capitán, incluso si tenía que ir a buscarlo él mismo.

* * *

Sólo un poco más, unos pocos metros más y podría al fin descansar. Pero cada paso del animal le enviaba un molesto malestar que recorría su cuerpo entero y le hacía sentir ganas de dejarlo todo.

Su cabeza se sentía pesada y no podía pensar con claridad, sus extremidades colgaban a los costados del caballo ya sin fuerza para sostenerse por su cuenta, dejándose llevar con plena confianza en que iban en la dirección correcta.

Luego de tantos años, tenían plena confianza el uno en el otro. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que había montado su caballo, la increíble sensación de su sedoso pelo negro como la noche y esa instantánea conexión que tuvieron y le permitió domarlo con facilidad desde el comienzo.

Le había entregado su confianza y él se lo pagaba atendiéndolo personalmente cada vez que regresaban de una expedición, aún cuando todos los demás dejaban sus caballos al cuidado de otras personas. En el campo de batalla, ellos eran el equipo perfecto.

Nunca había tenido que llamarlo para que volviera, siempre regresaba a su lado antes de que siquiera lo pensara y ese día no había sido la excepción. Ese día su regreso le había salvado la vida, y ahora galopaba más rápido que nunca tratando de ponerle a salvo. Nunca podría compensar lo mucho que había hecho por él.

El mundo se sentía lejano, sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y era cada vez más difícil mantenerse consciente. En su mente se instalaron las imágenes de todos aquellos que había dejado atrás, sus amigos, su escuadrón, sus compañeros de tantos años, todos aquellos que se habían ido ahora volvían de lo más profundo de su memoria con un doloroso recordatorio de su pérdida.

Si moría en ese momento, ¿sería capaz de reunirse con ellos? Nunca había sido muy apegado a los aspectos espirituales, pero el ver su vida desvanecerse le hacía preguntarse cosas que nunca antes había considerado si quiera.

Para él no había nada después de la muerte, pero si había alguna posibilidad de verles de nuevo no iba a protestar. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco más, sería casi imposible que algo así sucediera.

Sólo en el remoto caso de que en verdad existiera el cielo, no estaba seguro de que fuera a llegar allí, después de todo su vida no había sido la más ejemplar ni mucho menos había sido una buena persona. Si él moría en ese momento, estaba seguro de que nunca conocería el cielo.

* * *

Se encontraba en la entrada de la enfermería hablando con Hanji cuando fue interceptado por un par de soldados que respiraban agitadamente, quizás debido a que habían corrido para darle alcance.

—Comandante... —hablo uno de ellos tratando de pararse recto y hacer el saludo militar —el grupo... que faltaba... están de vuelta.

La sorpresa de ambos fue notoria, al igual que el temor en sus ojos ante la pregunta que no se atrevían a realizar. Al menos hasta que Hanji reunió el valor para hacerlo.

—¿Y Levi?

El otro soldado les miró y agachó la mirada apenado antes de negar con la cabeza.

—El capitán no viene con ellos, pero podrían darnos información...

Antes de que el joven terminara de explicarles, ambos se habían ido corriendo, dispuestos a esperarles a la entrada y averiguar que había pasado.

Esperaban a las puertas del cuartel con impaciencia, ansiosos por que llegaran y poder obtener las respuestas que nadie les daba.

Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, tres soldados en condiciones similares al resto entraron sobre sus caballos, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su comandante y de inmediato desmontaron para aproximarse a él.

—¡Comandante! —le llamó uno de los jóvenes al llegar frente a él, para de inmediato comenzar a contarle todo. —Fuimos atacados, eran demasiados titanes, no había forma de escapar.

La expresión de horror del soldado le hizo estremecer, justo cuando enviaban un grupo pequeño resultaban atacados de esa forma. Había enviado a sus hombres directo a la muerte.

—Tratamos de evadirlos, —continuó —pero eran demasiados y estaban por todas partes. El capitán decidió quedarse atrás para darnos tiempo y nosotros nos quedamos a su lado para apoyarle. —La sola mención de su amado le hizo contener el aliento, expectante por lo que estuviera por venir. —Pero aún así fue una dura pelea, perdimos dos hombres en batalla y entonces el capitán Levi decidió que deberíamos retirarnos, pero... justo cuando nos alejábamos fuimos alcanzados por un excéntrico, y él... —tomo un profundo respiro antes de concluir —dio la vuelta ordenándonos continuar.

El rostro lleno de pesar de los jóvenes refleja perfectamente como se sentía, incluso Hanji había permanecido en silencio mientras escuchaba con dolor las palabras de los cadetes. Incluso tratándose de Levi, sería imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a tal situación.

—Erwin... —se acercó a su lado sin saber que decir, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para confortarle cuando el rubio se alejó y comenzó a avanzar con firmeza hacia la entrada, por donde momentos antes habían llegado.

—Preparen mi caballo. —Ordenó Erwin con firmeza, inquebrantable como siempre aunque por dentro su corazón se estrujara ante la simple idea de perderlo. No esta dispuesto a aceptarlo, no hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

Iría en su búsqueda y le traería de regreso, con o sin vida.

* * *

Ya no podía más, las puertas se encontraban frente a sus ojos, quizás sólo unos minutos más serían suficientes para estar de vuelta, y sin embargo no tenía ya la fuerza para continuar.

Si Erwin estuviera allí, probablemente estaría molesto, tratando de hacerle seguir mientras le miraba con reproche por pensar si quiera en dejarse morir. Pero no estaba allí, y aún así le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para mantenerse despierto a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le suplicará un descanso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero, ya no sentía el dolor de la batalla y apenas podía percibir el movimiento del caballo. En vez de eso, se vio a si mismo en un lugar cálido, confortable, rodeado de un aroma agradable que le resultaba familiar. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de su amado, dejándose envolver por ese sentimiento de seguridad que siempre le transmitía.

Sí, era sólo una ilusión, pero estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a ella.

—Levi... —le llamó en rubio con su profunda voz cargada de ternura, atrayéndole en un apretado abrazo, alejando el dolor y todos sus temores.

El momento duró lo que parecía una eternidad, tanto que incluso le hizo preguntarse si no habría muerto ya, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

De pronto, el rubio tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole con intensidad mientras besaba sus labios suavemente, como hacia siempre que estaban solos y relajados.

—Lo hiciste bien Levi... —le acarició la mejilla, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los grises del pelinegro. —Ya puedes descansar mi amor...

Con un último beso y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Levi finalmente cedió a los deseos de su cuerpo cansado y se dejó llevar por el profundo sueño. Al menos le había visto por última vez.

* * *

Su caballo ya estaba ensillado y listo para salir, al igual que él, que ya se encontraba preparado. Al menos físicamente, pues su mente se encontraba dispersa y su corazón dolía al pensar en la sola posibilidad de no encontrar a su amado.

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar estupideces y se acercó a su caballo, dispuesto a montarlo en contra de las súplicas de todos lo que se encontraban allí con él e insistían en que no tenía sentido. Nunca podrían entender que para él lo que no tenía sentido era quedarse allí mientras esperaba sin hacer nada.

Acababa de despedirse de Hanji, dejándola a cargo hasta su regreso, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe dándole paso al ya tan conocido corcel negro del capitán. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que contenía el aliento, al igual que todos a su alrededor, hasta que noto al hombre sobre el lomo del animal, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Su Levi.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron expectantes, esperando cualquier señal de vida que no llegaba mientras Erwin se habría paso desesperadamente entre la multitud, llegando a su lado tan rápido como pudo, obligando a moverse a su cuerpo entumido por la impresión.

—Levi... —le llamó con miedo, olvidándose de la imagen de seguridad que se supone debía mantener frente a todo el mundo. En ese momento ya no le importaba nada, ni su cargo en la legión, ni su imagen personal, ni el resto del mundo. Sólo el pequeño hombre sobre el caballo que no sabía si vivía o no.

Tomando valor, se inclinó sobre él para buscar su respiración, rogando internamente que aún estuviera a su lado mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Trató con desesperación de encontrar cualquier señal de vida, su respiración, sus signos vitales, cualquier cosa que le devolviera la esperanza. Pero no encontró nada.

 _No está respirando_ pensaba mientras le toma en brazos ignorando los murmullos y las voces a su espalda que le pedían que desistiera, que le dejara descansar, los ignoro a todos mientras se abría paso con el pequeño cuerpo de su amante entre sus brazos, más frío de lo que podía soportar, más herido de lo que nunca le había visto, corriendo en busca de Hanji o de cualquiera que pudiera traer a su único amor de regreso a su lado.

—No me hagas esto Levi, no me dejes sólo. —Susurro en su oído con su voz quebrándose a cada paso hasta dar con la castaña.

—Erwin... él ya... —ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración. Verle sostener el cuerpo de su amigo de esa forma le rompía el corazón.

—Por favor... —la súplica en su voz se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras le recostaba en una cama de la enfermería y luego era empujado fuera por órdenes de la castaña, que ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta.

Ya sólo le quedaba esperar. Su mirada seguía fija en la puerta recién cerrada, sus ojos de pronto se sentían húmedos al igual que sus mejillas por las lágrimas que no sabía que había dejado salir. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado, rogando a un Dios en el que hace mucho tiempo no creía que no le arrebatara lo único valioso que le quedaba en la vida.

Ya había perdido a su familia, ya había perdido a sus amigos, también a sus compañeros, estaba más que acostumbrado al dolor de la pérdida, pero su corazón no podría soportar perderlo a él.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras permitía que las emociones le superaran y se apoderaran por completo de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitió que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, sintiendo el dolor de la soledad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose en una completa oscuridad. Su cabeza daba vueltas haciéndole sentir mareado mientras trataba de enfocar su vista y averiguar en dónde estaba.

Al menos sabía que no estaba muerto o probablemente no sentiría dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco sus sentidos se agudizaron de nuevo y finalmente pudo escuchar la tan familiar voz que le llamaba desde su derecha.

—¡Levi! —La emoción en su voz era tan notoria que su corazón salto en su pecho emocionado.

De un momento a otro, fuertes brazos le cubrieron con desesperación pero al mismo tiempo con todo el cuidado de quien sostiene el objeto más frágil. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, correspondió ansioso a su gesto ignorando el dolor en sus extremidades.

—Estoy de vuelta. —Anunció con la voz afectada por el desuso, ganándose un jadeo por parte del rubio.

—Gracias... no sabes cuanto temía perderte... —sus palabras fueron susurradas en el cuello del pelinegro, tratando en vano de ocultar el temblor en su voz provocado por el llanto, pues le conocía tan bien que no necesitaba ver sus lágrimas para entender su desesperación.

Con torpeza movía sus músculos aún entumidos para rodearle con sus brazos, devolviéndole la fe que creía perdida mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizantes en su oído.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las suaves caricias se convirtieran en pequeños besos, alternados con varios 'te amo', que cubrían por completo el rostro de Levi, quien se dejaba mimar por su amante y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba el poder apreciar de cerca esos bellos ojos que tanto había anhelado ver una vez más.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente o qué tan graves eran sus heridas, al fin estaba a su lado y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Si estaba con él, lo demás no importaba, no tenía miedo de la muerte, ni de lo que encontraría más allá, porque para él no existía más cielo que el que podía ver cada día en los ojos de su amado.


End file.
